The New Girl
by HaileyAnneXOXO
Summary: What will happen when a new girl, Evelina, joins the Power Rangers? Will her and Mike do something about the attraction they have or will Emily get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Power Ranger Samurai

Mike/ Evelina

Chapter 1

Jayden's P.O.V.

"There's gonna be a new girl coming into the team today. Her name is Evelina. Her family used to be part of the power rangers. They left after there was a fight between my family and her family about who was gonna control the team." I said to the rangers

"I cant wait to meet her. We need more members on our team and I'm glad were finally getting a new girl." Mia said.

"I don't think we need another one." Emily said.

"Emily, we need more people if we plan on taking down the enemy." Mike said.

I heard a thud on the floor and turned around. There was a brunette haired girl standing at the door putting down her luggage. She looked up and smiled at all of us.

"Hi, I'm Evelina. I'm so happy to be here." She came up to me and gave me a hug. "Thank you for letting me come back."

"It's my pleasure." I said.

"Im sorry what my grandmother did. I feel terrible. My family was supposed to be part of it but we skipped our duties. I promise I just recently found out about the whole thing."

"It doesn't matter anymore. As long as you're part of the team now." Mike came up to her and hugged her. "Welcome to the team.

"I welcome you too." Kevin said.

"And I cant wait to work with you." Mia said going up and hugging her. "Tonight I'm making us all dinner."

"I'm gonna have to pass." I said.

"Me, Kevin, and Mike too. We have to practice fighting." Antonio said.

"Well I'll be there." Evelina said.

"No." I said. "I have to still give you the full tour of the whole place."

"Alright, maybe some other time." Evelina said.

When Mia, Antonio and Kevin walked out Mike and me turned to Evelina.

"It is not a good idea to eat her food. She is not a good cook by a long shot." Mike said.

"Oh. Do we still need to tour around the place though so you can show me everything?"

"Nah, it's not necessary. We're just going to practice." I said.

"Practice?" She said.

"Yeah, I need to see what you're capable of if you're gonna be a ranger."

"Yeah, orange ranger." Mike looked at her jokingly.

"Let's go."

Mike's P.O.V.

Evelina is beautiful. Just looking at her makes me nervous. I watched as her and Jayden walked to the back door and left. When I turned around Emily was there.

"How about me and you go to my room and we.." Emily said.

I cut her off "No, Emily. I told you to stop with all that." I said walking away.

"Why? You liked it." she said.

I turned around, "Yeah, but its done. It was a mistake. Got it?"

"Come on Mike." She whined.

"Bye Emily." I walked out leaving her there.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelina's P.O.V.

3 Weeks Later

Practice with Jayden was brutal. Every muscle in my body completely hurt. All I needed was to get a bag of ice and then go to my room and lay down. I got to the kitchen and Mike was standing at the counter looking straight ahead.

"You alright?" I walked to the fridge and opened it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said looking at me and smiling.

"Good, at least one of us is." I said chuckling.

"What's wrong?" he said walking over to me.

"Well every part of my body hurts for one. And there isn't even an ice pack in here. You'd think that a bunch of samurai would have at least one ice pack." I laughed.

"We use the peas." Mike said. He leaned down into the fridge and retrieved one of the bags of peas. When he got back up his face was about two inches away from mine. 'kiss him Evelina' 'no thats not right'. So I back up.

Mike looked upset. "Here's the peas."

"Thank you!" I whispered. I walked over to the table and sat down pressing the ice against my thigh.

"So how are you liking this place?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and he was leaned up against the counter. "It's alright."

"That's good... At the beginning.. before I turned into the green ranger I felt like I was just an average person in the world. Then I joined the Power Rangers and I knew then that I was actually somebody who was meant to do great things."

"Is that how everyone feels here?" I looked away.

"Not everyone. Emily, the yellow ranger" her sister died when she was young and she got bullied in school. The reason she got here was because her sister died. Jayden, the red ranger always lived here. His dad was a ranger and he died in a battle. Antonio, the gold ranger was here at one point. He was never even supposed to be in the rangers though. He computer programed a device to make him one so he could be with Jayden again. Mike, the blue ranger was a competitive swimmer before he got here. The only story I'm not really sure about is Mia's... Or yours".

"My story is I grew up in California, always lived there until now. When I was a kid my dad made me do a whole bunch of sports, I never liked it. But now I can see why he did. My sister died when I was 5 years old to cancer. She was 9 years older than me. Me and her were those sisters that always used to fight about everything. And that just makes the whole thing worse for me. Then I met my bestfriend Megan. She made it so I forgot all the bad things. When she found out I wanted to come here she wouldn't even let me and then she finally knew that I really wanted to so she let me. And now I'm here."

"You seem really strong, Evelina." Mike said.

"Thank you." I said. "Did you get homesick?"

"Everyday. It never stops. But it's important that I stay here so I go through it."

"That makes me feel so much better." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled. "You're beautiful, Evelina." He said to me.

"Thank you! And you're handsome." I said back

"So you wont be mad if I kiss you." He walked up to me and put his mouth to mine. It was the most passionate kiss I ever experience. He stopped and looked at me and then we started against. Heat was running all through my body. This kiss was amazing. When he stopped he looked at me and smiled. And I gave him the biggest grin back.

"I think dinner is starting now." I chuckled to him.

"Let's go." he said giving me a kiss one last time.

"Alright" I said.

When me and Mike went to the door to go to the living room Emily was there.

"Hey Emily." I said smiling at her.

"Hi Mike." Emily said.

What? Did they date or something.

"So have you at least told Evelina about me and you?" Emily said.

What? I looked at him. And then he looked at me and started to try to form words but I didn't listen because I left before he could even form words.

"Evelina. No, it's not like that." Mike said.

I started crying. I got used.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike's P.O.V.

After Dinner

I went to Evelina's door. "Evelina, let me in."

"Go away Mike." I heard from the other side

"Evelina, I can explain. Please." I put my ear against the door, trying to hear even the slightest movement. A couple of seconds later I heard her walk to the other side of the room and finally I heard the door knob move. The door opened.

"You have 5 minutes." She walked back into her room and sat on her bed.

I walked in and sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Me and Emily are nothing. I swear to god. The reason she said that to you was because she's jealous." I said looking down at the floor.

"Why is she jealous?" Evelina said with pure rage on her face.

"Me and Emily hooked up a few times. There was nothing going on with us prior though. I was going through a lot in the times that we did. She was the one that started it. I never wanted to date her though. I didnt feel that was about her."

"Youre so making yourself sound better right now Mike."

"Evelina, she was the one that wanted to do it. I did it back because it was making me feel better." I said looking at her. Seeing her upset was painful.

"So you guys went all the way?" She looked at me.

"Only a few times, I promise." I said.

Evelina leaned up closer to me and kissed me. She put her hand on my chest and moved herself to sit on me. She kissed me harder and harder each second. I felt her hands unbuttoning my shirt. I put my hands on her sides and pulled her shirt up. Her shirt fell on the ground behind her. I picked her up and turned around and tossed her on the bed. Then she started unbuttoning my pants and rubbed my dick while she did it. I pulled my pants off and then started pulling her pants and underwear off. She put her arms behind her and took her bra off. My mouth went onto her breasts and started kissing and sucking on them. She moaned out in pleasure and ground her hips into mine.

"Are you sure about this?" I said looking at her.

"Yeah," she moaned.

I thrust my dick slowly into her. She moaned. I moved it out and then back in faster and faster each time. Each time getting a louder moan. Her arms went around my neck.

"Mike." she moaned my name.

"Evelina" I moaned.

"Everything's o..kay." she moaned.

"Yeah."

My thrusts started getting more and more harder and faster. And then she started gasping. She finished. I continued and she started moaning more until I finished into her.

"Evelina?"

"Yeah," she said looking into my eyes.

"Thank you." I said before moving to lay down next to her.

She started stroking the side of my face and then I shut my eyes.

I love her.


End file.
